


Anniversary Week Toll

by Krystyna Lee (PurpleFigment)



Category: M7
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFigment/pseuds/Krystyna%20Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin share a quiet moment trying to figure out why they feel like they've been run over by a Mack truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Week Toll

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary Week Toll was originally written for an Anniversary Week Celebration on the Yahoo Vin Feedback List. This humor piece could apply to any fan fic list - if you have an open mind:)

Two men sat side by side ready to watch the sun set. It had been a long, busy week. They were more than ready for the calm meditative serenity of a warm July Colorado sunset followed by a relaxing weekend. Truth be told they need it, desperately.

Why they couldn't be quite sure. After all they hadn't fought any bad guys, gone any glorious adventures, it had been a normal week with normal duties. As far as they knew.

"Chris I just can't figure it," Vin started. "It's been a quiet week yet my wrists and ankles hurt like I'se been tied up and left out to dry to days. My head feel like somebody took a hammer to it, not to mention m' ribs and the rest of me feeling like I'se been beat up or run over by a bull."

The younger man slowly shook his head in disbelief to the way he felt. If he didn't know better he's think they had faced an army of bad guys in the past week.

"I know what you mean Cowboy. I don't feel quite so bad physically, but I am exhausted. And for some reason I feel like I've been put through the emotional wringer ten times over. It seems like I've been growing grey hairs over you in particular at an alarming rate, and you haven't even had a bloody nose lately. Go figure."

"Well at least now we can enjoy the sunset, have a couple beers and enjoy the weekend."

"You said it."

They settled back to relax when Chris' cell phone rang.

"Damn." He fumbled for his phone, "Larabee."

"Hey Chris, it's JD. Sorry to bother you. I was wondering if your ever heard of a group called Vinfeedback, Brigitta, Rhiannon, Carole there's a whole list. They might cause us virtual harm…"


End file.
